


Jeff's Quest to destory Twitch Thots

by Partycascade



Series: Save the world from twitch thots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cursed, Gamer-girl, Magic, Original Character(s), Other, alot of youtubers lol, genderbent, lol, probally a stale meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partycascade/pseuds/Partycascade
Summary: a VERY cursed AU where a witch turns literally everyone into a twitch thot, our protagonist  Jeff has the ability to turn twitch thots into Gamer-Girls! With the guidance of Joe Swanson he will defeat the witch who turned all of his favorite YouTubers into twitch thots and turn them back to normal!THIS IS CRACK, DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY ;-;  i will probably add tags the longer this goes on
Series: Save the world from twitch thots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749547
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Jeff's Quest to destory Twitch Thots

Jeff sat on his computer, looking through social media. He opened Twitter and scrolled.. he was horrifed! a bunch of twitch thots on his feed! scrolling though the sea of unusual tweets he stopped on a tweet from Callmecarson

instead of the friendly nerd he was used to seeing it was an kind of attractive blonde girl taking a selfie. she was wearing a multi colored hoodie and a white shirt. looked similar to Carson's Yootooz, she was wearing glasses and she was winking at the camera. looked dangerously similar to carson but it couldn't be. who was this?? there was a caption that described Jeff's thoughts PERFECTLY 'wonder who this is?' Jegg was baffled "Oh god.. That can't be Carson? looks similar to him but it could just be a cosplay repost.. although what kind of girl cosplay's a youtuber's youtooz?" Jeff asked himself, staring at the strange post trying to decipher who was the girl in the photo. "I'm afraid that's Carson kid.. Can't believe the witch got ahold of him too..." a voice said from behind him "WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE WITCH?" Jeff yelled; looking at the man behind him, it was a stud in a wheelchair, nicely bulit chin, brown a hair a grey shirt and deep blue pants, he gave Jeff a laid back smile making Jeff feel less afraid of him. "Joe swanson. Nice to meet ya kid" the stud told the boy

Jeff sighed "I'm Jeff.. Why are you in my house?" the boy asked getting out of his chair and going to his closet to get out of his boxers; Jeff grabbed a White shirt, black jeans and his signature black jacket, it wasn't an impressive jacket. it was just a black jacket with a Green inside and a few pins of his favorite games. "Don't ask.. Let me get to the point. You have a special controller kid. it has the ability to-" Joe swanson said while picking up the Xbox controller on Jeff's desk before getting interrupted by Jeff "HEY! don't touch that! it's very expensive and plus i can't beat idiots in battle royale's if i don't have a controller" Jeff yelled. It seemed like he had a deep connection with this controller given the sudden burst of anger "As i was saying... it has the ability to turn Twitch thots girls into real Gamer girls. this is important because a Witch decided that she would curse most big youtubers into twitch thots. Bitch even got a hold of Ninja and pewdipie! I need you to pack so we can undo the curse. Noticed you were looking at CallMeCarson's tweets there. if you want to there to come a day where he post something that's NOT the girliest thing ever then you'll come with me. and i know you'd perfer the carson that Cries over minecraft" Joe said in a threatening tone

"Okay, i'm down but don't ever assume i watch stuff like Pewdipie or Fortnite Ninja EVER again. I watch people like pyrocynical, got it right?" Jeff said grabbing his Backpack and Stuffing it with a few hoodies. One was a hoodie with Coke logo and the other was an ahego hoodie. Stuff you'd find at hot topic. "yeah well I watch Pewdipie and Fortnite ninja okay? and What are you gonna do with those? you only need one hoodie." Joe swanson asked "I like hoodies okay..? what if this gets dirty" Jeff pulled his backpack back on his back. "Anyways Come with me to the kitchen. we need to stock up on snacks" the two traveled to the kitchen. Jeff grabbed a box of cheezits, a bag of chips, a few granola bars and a few monster energy cans and stuffed them in his backpack. "this enough Joe swanson?" Jeff asked, the stud nodded "Pretty good kid. Pretty good" Joe swanson responded 

"Alright then. Let's go!" Jeff smiled at Joe swanson before Rushing to the front door, the two went outside "ACK! forgot it was daytime!" Jeff covered his eyes, then pulling out a pair of sunglasses from his bag. "That's more like it!" Joe swanson wheeled out of the house "Alright Jeff. Luckly we can use that controller to teleport to the first level!" Jeff looked suprised at the mention of 'First level'. "Press the X button in the middle of the controller" Jeff did as instructed and suddenly he was blinded by light. 

Suddenly he was infront of a gate, there was a girl with Light purple hair and in an officer uniform sitting in front of the gate "Aha~! there you are. They told me they'd be expecting someone to attack the base" after getting a better look at her, she was hiding it but she had a 3ds in her hand.. "Tch! if you want a fight then let's fight!" Jeff smiled; The girl smiled back "Alright! I'll bite!" Suddenly the girl attacked Jeff with a pastel knife. Jeff barley doged the knife "JOE! YOU DIDN'T MENTION THEY WOULD HAVE WEAPONS!" Joe smiled "Just use your fist!"

Jeff felt betrayed by Joe but managed to punch the girl square in the face. "Heh pretty good for a boy!" the girl laughed attacking jeff, cutting jeff's fist Jeff threw a punch and then missed. he backed up from the girls next attack but his face got cut Jeff grabbed her Knife the next attack she threw. "NGH!" the girl looked pained by how hard Jeff gripped her knife unable to take it out of his grasp. "Okay okay! i'll do whatever you need just let go!" The girl yelled at Jeff

"Tell me your name and join my cause. i have a feeling your a fellow gamer judging by the pastel 3DS you tried hiding. Not to mention you haven't said 'Oh my god' or 'like' once despite being at a twitch thot base " Jeff smiled at the surprised girl "My name is Calliope! I'm not a youtuber or a twitch thot. I was hired by some mysterious woman to guard the place and make sure Joe swanson doesn't raid the base. i got bored and decided to play animal crossing! Your cause must be to defeat the mysterious woman right? i assume she did this?" Calloipe responded to Jeff. The gamer boy nodded. after a moment of silence Callopie nodded back "Alright then! i'll join your cause!"

*Callopie has joined your party!!** 

Jeff smiled "You should go get changed, Your with us now so no need for the officer outfit" Callopie paused "I.. don't have one; I don't know where my home is and i'd rather die than go back.." Jeff shuffled around in his bag "i didn't think i'd need these but" Jeff handed the Ahego hoodie to Callopie. after changing behind a tree the trio got ready to break into the strange area!

Joe, Their Newest member Callopie, and Jeff stormed into the strange building. They went through many different Rooms, fought other Guards (all whom had been turned to twitch thots) and solved puzzles. Callopie had paused for a moment after beating up a Guard "What's wrong Callopie?" Jeff asked the girl. "Shh". What sounded like Heels Clacked on the floor, and a voice was heard in the distance "Oh my god! who the hell caused so much Racket?!" an unfamiliar voice said upset "You think it's a youtuber..?" Jeff asked "Yep.. it's a youtuber alright. We are so fucked" Callopie responded. "Huh? who's there? COME OUT YOU COWARDS!" the voice yelled, the clack on the floor sounded louder and louder until a figure entered the room they were in. there stood an angry looking woman, Long brown hair, a business suit with a black skirt, white Satyr legs and Ram horns. Her red eyes locked onto Jeff and the gang. "Like if your gonna cause so much racket might as well like, let me have some fun too~!" The girl said, Yep sounded like a bitch, looked like a female Jschlatt (Well a fusion between his mc skin and his icon but undeniably Jschlatt) "HUH? NOBODY TOLD ME TWITCH THOTS COULD HAVE HOOFS! BE CAREFUL BEFORE YOU MAKE ME SIMP" Joe swanson yelled "Hm~? i'd be happy to like, let you simp. SchlattCoin needs more investers y'know?" the Ram replied to Joe

Jeff and Callopie get ready to fight "If your definition of fun is getting beat up your in for a treat" jeff smirked

\------> To be contuined! maybe..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! it's a very cursed AU


End file.
